The Anna Dorlin Chronicles
by mammothhunterd
Summary: twin sisters grow up and follow to very different paths: one a vampire and one a vampire hunter


The Anna Dorlin Chronicles

**Chapter One: Seasons of Change**

Charlotte 'Dolly' Duncan lifted her blue eyes to the overcast skies above

"Ooh it's gonna be another, cold, rainy evenin'. I 'ate the rain." she said aloud to herself, crossing her arms across her chest looking around the Spitafields Market.

The rain meant more than anything she have to hurry to get her doss money.

"'Ate the rain? Oi! Ain't you living in the wrong place, missy?" Sarah Elizabeth Thompson, her co-worker and friend replied loudly, stuffing her mouth with a hunk of break she had tore off from the loaf she was holding as she rejoined her

"We both is…They says it don't freeze in hell, but it rains 'ere plenty, yeah?" Charlotte added, looking across the street for _her_ first customer.

Sarah chuckled in replied.

"What are you so unusally happy 'bout?" Charlotte inquired.

Sarah held up the source of her happiness: a loaf of bread.

"It's not coin, but I'll take it just the same…"

Charlotte turned her head away, very aware that she hadn't eaten in almost three days.

"Help 'erself, love, I ain't the type not to share" Sarah said, breaking the loaf in half and handing one to Charlotte.

Charlotte accepted the loaf and immediately tore off a hunk for herself, which she promptly stuffed in her mouth.

As she munched away on the bread, she looked down at the loaf itself. Amazing the bread wasn't moldy and hard which meant it was relatively fresh, a rare treat indeed.

"Thank you…" Charlotte said, looking at her friend with a mouth full of food.

"Sure thing love…I gots to take of me friends" Sarah explained.

"Tonight, I mean it this time. I'm gonna get me doss money and head back to the lodgin' house, I'm not feeling well…" Charlotte said, stuffing another handful of bread into her mouth.

"Such is the talk of a sober woman," Sarah said.

"If ya see one who gave you _this_, let me have a go at 'em first yeah?" she asked with her mouth full of bread, trying to stuff another hunk of bread in it.

"Easy there, yeah? Can't havin you go and die and leave me all alone."

Charlotte swallowed her mouth full of bread and took a deep breath.

"He was well dressed and had an accent…don't think he was from 'round here, lucky lad…" Sarah said tearing off a small bit of bread and putting it in her mouth.

"The front of your dress, what happened? Are you okay?" Charlotte asked alarmed by the red stain on the front of Sarah's dress.

"This? It's just wine."

Charlotte was relieved to hear that the red stain on front of Sarah's dress wasn't blood, but hearing that it was wine captured her interest.

Sarah motioned with her head towards a familiar landmark: Christ's Church.

"You didn't!" Sarah said, her eyes growing wide with shock.

"I stayed for Mass," Sarah said, defending herself, a sly smile creeping across her face and gleam in her eye.

Charlotte smiled and asked in her best Shakespearian tone,

"Pray tell…hast thou turnith over a new leaf?"

"Twas the only way I was gonna get a sip of some wine…"

"True."

"We both haven't got enough customers to 'ford a pint of bitter these past few days…was startin' to get the shakes…"

Sarah laughed in reply and added,

"Only a sip? Takes more than a sip to drive the shakes away."

"True…four of five sips…they all gave me funny looks, but I's used to it…" the Sarah replied confidently before she began to cough.

"God's judgment I reckon," Charlotte said sarcastically, in her most serious tone.

"Ha! There's no God, he'd never of left us to rot in a _Hell_ like this," Charlotte remarked.

"Fact that's where I met the gent that gave us our lovely meal, shall we relocate?" Sarah said smiling.

"Sure." Charlotte said simple.

"What's wrong? You haven't been yerself,"

"I got a bad feeling and it ain't goin' 'way."

"Bad feeling? Like yer sick?" Sarah inquired.

"Yeah, but more like something really bad is gonna happen."

Sarah and Charlotte had been working as East End prostitutes for a little over a year now. Fear came with the job, but something more had gotten to Charlotte.

"Tell a what…I split my next one with ya. We can go to the Ten Bells for a pint o' bitter and a meal, what ya think?" Sarah asked.

"Sounds good…"

For whatever reason, Sarah's efforts weren't having much of an effect on her friend, which concerned her.

"Hey…hey look at me…" Sarah said, gently shaking her friend, who was near tears until she looked up.

"I get scared too. I'd be insane not to be and then they'd have to lock you, me and ever other girl workin' these 'ere streets, but ya havefta find a way to put it behind yas. Otherwise you won't get no coin and you'll have to sleep outside," Sarah said putting her right arm around her friend in order to console her

"Didn't ya read the papers?" she replied on the verge of tears.

"Can't read, remember?" Sarah replied.

"Well, the killer struck again last night…'nother one of our fellow fortunates, some girl named Annie Chapman…I don't wanna be on these streets anymore," she replied as she began to cry.

"I know, hun, get your doss money and like I said , I'd split my next one with ya then we can go to the Ten Bells for a pint o' bitter and a meal," Sarah said putting her arms around her friend.

"Time like this I'm glad I can't read…" Sarah thought to herself.

Charlotte was about 25 years old more educated between the two of them. To pass the time, Charlotte would often quote Shakespeare plays and sonnets that she had learned. Sarah was older, biut skilled in their current trade. She knew as she got older and older her ability to make a living as a prostitute would sharply decline. So she befriend a young woman who she also formed a friendship with. As she had hoped Charlotte did bring in more customers because she was younger and prettier. In a way, Sarah thought of herself as Charlotte's pimp.

"How bout you give us another Shakespearian readin'?" Sarah said, hoping that would cheer her friend up.

Charlotte didn't reply and Sarah turned to see what was going on. Charlotte was engaged in a conversation with gentleman.

"Will you?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Where shall we?" he asked looking around,

"Right this way, follow me," she said.

He followed her and together they disappeared under arch that led into George Yard.

"Lovely little through fair what do they cal it?" he asked as the walked along.

"Angel Alley, 'cept we ain;t no angels is we?""

Soon but not soon enough it was over and she was on her hands and knees picking up the coins he had tossed her on the cold, wet cobblestones.

"He said three…course he could have been lying…" she said pocketing the two coins she had found right away and looking for the third. Then she saw the shiny metal of a coin a few yards aead. She stood up, her back sharply protesting what was asked of it and she felt too her knees in pain! She took a few deep breath and crawled towards the shiny metal object. It was indeed one single penny and she reached out for it. She gasped and dropped the coin immediately seeing that it was red with blood! She saw a downspout pouring water a few yards away and she made her way over to it. Though the water was cold and dirty, it washed the blood from her hands. She patted herself down to see if the blood had come herself. She didn't feel any cuts or other injuries other than her back and knees which were sore and aching before. After a bit of calming herself, she retrieved the coin and washed it off in the downspout's water.

"A coins a coin, no matter where it comes from…and the more I find the sooner Sarah and I can get off the streets."

She stood up and prepared to rejoin Sarah when she saw more sparkling metal objects!

"Must be seein' things…" she said closing her eyes and shaking her weary head.

Sticking to her new motto, she proceeded cautiously towards the sparkling metal objects. Indeed she saw more coins, half a dozen more! She pick up one after another unti she saw their source: a woman lying on her back! She dropped al over the coins coins she had in her hand out of shock grabbed on to the downspout to keep herself from passing out from sheer shock.

"Is she?" she asked herself aloud taking a quick peak at the woman.

She was pretty badly injuried. Someone had cut her throat!

She wanted to flee as fast as she could away from there, but she knew that if she left all the money she have a better cnace of ending up like the poor woman so she scambled to pick up all the coins she had dropped, inoring the protests frommher back and knees.

As knelt down and began to pick up some of coins that had fallen near the woman's body she heard the woman groan and sigh, she was alive! Charlotte again froze.

"Heeelllp me…" the woman said in a weak, gurgly voice.

Charlotte was well educated for her day, but held medical training.

"Yeah, hang on, dear…" she said standing up.

In a matter of minutes she was able to track down a constable who in turn brought help and soon

"Good sir! Can you help me?" she said seeing a constable.

"What seems to be the matter?"

"A woman…lying o her back…in there…someone has hurt her!" she explained frantically.

He followed her and didn't like what he saw. Part of him thought that she had done it, but that notion dissolved as he knew she wouldn't of gotten help.

He took a hold of his whistle, put it to his lips and blew on it.

She looked at the pint of beer she had bought for herself with her evenings earnings, but she couldn't bring herself to drink it, despite her desire to do so as it would help her to forget what her mind was replaying over and over in her head.

_Sarah entered their small 1 room lodgings. It was early morning._

_ "Oh there ya are, I was wondering what happened to ya," she began seeing her friend lying in the bed the both shared as she undressed and set her wet clothes over the chair._

_ Upon further glance, she saw Charlotte wasn't lying alone._

_ Though some lodging houses had shared beds and sometimes the bed occupants slept in them in up to three shifts, Sarah and Charlotte agreed to keep this little room to themselves and not bring any customers back with them._

_ "He betta be a good customer lettin' him sleep here," Sarah said lighting a oil lamp. _

_ What greeted her eyes she wasn't prepared for._

_ "Oi! What's all this then, yeah? Char., have you lost your bloody mind?"_

_ "She gave me enough coin for a few nights…"_

_ "I bloody well hope so. Look at 'er! She a bloody mess, what the hell happened?"_

_ "Found her lying near where I had my last customer…"_

_ "Char., I know ya want to save every girl out there because of that…that killer…You'd have to bring every girl we run across in 'ere. You can't save 'em all. Don't take a educated mind to tell ya that, yeah? God they're gonna kick out out for sure for leavin' this mess…what we gonna say? How we gonna explain this?" _

_ "I've done something thinking,"_

_ "Oh you've done some thinkin' have ya?" Sarah asked._

_ "Yes, we could just tell them that one us miscarried."_

_ "K, how do ya explain 'er? You just gave birth to a 120 girl?"_

_ Charlotte began to cry._

"_You really should get her off the Royal London…" Sarah said seeing the blood stained sheets._

_ "I already did." _

_ "Whatcha doing 'ere then?" Sarah asked putting her left hand on her left hip._

_ "They discharged us early…"_

_ "What the bloody hell for? She's still bleeding…e'erywhere"_

_ "I dunno, they patched her up a little….but they said 'we don't bother much with you unfortunates'…said it's a 'waste' ."_

_ "Christ well we better do something cause they gonna a real fit if they have to take a body outta 'ere, yeah?"_

_ "Yeah but what? Unless you ca find a doctor…."_

_ "I…I," Sarah said fuming mad, but she held her tongue knowing it would hurt Charlotte._

_ "Where…where ya going?" Charlotte asked seeing Saah get dressed._

_ "I gotta go have a pint or two and do some thinkin', I dunno how we're gonna get outta this mess…"_

It had been an hour and she still was no closer to figuring out how they were going to solve their dilemma. Then it was as if her prayers had been answered. There was a with a black case sitting down having a drink. She recognized a doctor when she saw one. She stood up and walked over to him.

"You a…a doctor?" asked a shaky female voice.

He swallowed his mouthful of gin and set his drink down and saw a young Caucasian female with dirty blonde hair standing before him.

"Aye, what can I help you with?" he said routinely, expecting her to asking him for some medical advice.

Her mind stalled as she didn't enough no where to begin that wouldn't have her coming off as a mental patient.

"where do you work at?"

"Royal hospital of London," he replied wondering why she was asking him where he worked.

"Did ya recently get a new patient?" she inquired.

"We get lots of patient…which one are you referring.

"Young girl, pretty injured,found in George's Yard.?"

His eyes widened and he suddenly grew more interested.

"Indeed…"

My friend found her 'nd took to there but they turned hera way and now she holed up on my lodgin' house bleeding everywhere…"

With his help they were able to return her to the hospital. After that, he and to the woman parted ways. Over the next week he thought a lot about the woman and wanted to reach iout tio them do see how they and the woman was doing, but his job called him elsewhere and it was about two weeks before he was able to return to Whitechapel. He kept a eye out for either of them but didn't see them and even stopped to see if they were in the lodging house, but they weren't

"They were here one day and gone the next, on to the next chapter in their life," he told himseld, but he knew deep down why the whole situation stayed with him so deeply.

Eager to remove of soften that memory he returned to te Ten Bells for a pint o' bitter when he spottd Sarah!

"Miss Thompson?" he began walking over to er table.

At first he wasn't sure if it was her and currently the woman who e thought was her had her head down o the table and was passed out.

"This s about a good of a goodbye as you going to get. Closure is closure"

Then he saw in her right hand was a photograph. He leaned in and looked at it. It was Sarah and Charlette stanging next to a bed and in the bed was the young woman they had rescued. Her eyes were closed. She looked like she was asleep, but he knew this was a "Memento mori_"___a Latin phrase translated as "Remember you must die". Victorian people sometimes took photographs with their departed ones. He figured there was a slim chance the young girl would of made it, but this still sadden him.

__"We buried her last week," Sarah said opening her eyes.

Another service came to at Christ Church in Spitafields as it routinely did every Sunday and all the church goer made there way for the exit. After thirty minutes all church goers had moved one, save one, a lone person. Though he had somewhere to be and things to do, he decided they could wait and he approached the person. As he neared

She had spent the majority of it in deep reflection and it took a moment to gather her thoughts back on the world around her. She stood up and followed her family out of the long wooden pews and towards the rear of the small stone church where the doors were. She exit and stepped into outside. She noticed the morning was cloudy and cool once again. It seems winter was going to come early abd skip over summer all together. Her mind was still focused on the subjects of her prayer and it took a second for to realize that someone had put a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Dorlin? Miss Dorlin?"

"Hmm, wha?" she asked still in a daze.

There standing behind her was Father Ernst, a man she had known her whole life.

"Aimee, are you okay, young child?" he asked.

"Umm, fine father why" she asked smiling politely.

"You weren't really paying attention during the sermon," he replied.

He had her there and she had always tried to be a good Christian. Of course she was human and fallible, but she always tried to pay attention during the sermons.

"Yes, well, you see…"

"Don't feel bad, I know you weren't sleeping…"

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes, I can recognize when one is praying."

"Sorry, I guess it was the wrong time,"

"Absolutely not! God's house is the best place to pray," he said with a large smile.

"Good, than I don't fell so bad…".

She stood up and followed him to the door, where he would standing to say his goodbyes and talk with their church attendees.

The thick fog had come and gone, but never really left, making it hard to see people once they step a few yards beyond the church..

"Yes, I think winter will come early this year," he said looking at the fog and then back at her.

"Aimee! Come along now!" a female voice called out through the fog.

She looked to her right. There, a few yards down the way stood her mother.

"I'll be there in a second mother!" Aimee called out.

She was glad the fog hid her mother's face. She knew her mother wouldn't like her staying behind.

"Would you care to come in and talk about what you've been praying so earnestly?"

"Oh, well…" she said looking up at him and then at her mother.

She wrestled to make the decision in her head. She knew had chores waiting at home, but she also had something she wanted desperately get off her chest. She inhaled deeply and exhaled and then looked back up at him.

"If you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not."

"She's going inside? Oh that girl…" her mother said aloud to herself irritated that Aimee wasn't minding her once again.

She returned to the church and poked her head inside.

"Aimee?"

"Yes, mother I have to speak with the Father about something," Aimee replied.

Her mother furrowed her brow slightly.

"But you have chores,"

"I will make our meeting short and I be sure and send her on her way promptly," Father Ernst said gently.

She didn't like her daughter staying behind when she had chores, but she decided to let her as she respected and trusted Father Ernst.

"Okay, but don't dawdle about and come right home,"

"Yes mother," Aimee replied obediently.

With those words her mother left and disappeared into the "arms" of the white fog.

"Shall we?" he said holding the door.

She smiled and followed him inside.

He closed the door as all the people had left and it was cold.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever been in this place when no ones here," she said , speaking a little bit louder so her voice could echo.

"It loses it's appeal after about the forth time or so," he replied.

"Do you want to talk here or?"

"Where ever you feel most comfortable."

"Most comfortable…most warm is most like it," she said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Follow me," he instructed.

She followed in into the sanctuary to the very front. She took a second to take in the view.

"A little different from this view…but I guess it loses it's appeal after a couple of times?"

"Thankfully no," he replied.

She turned to continued, but noticed he had stepped away from her side. She scanned the sanctuary with her emerald green eyes. He was standing in a little area off to the side. He was in the process of lighting a series of candles.

"Wow, how pretty, I don't think I've ever seen this little area up close...what's it for.

"Exactly what you were doing—praying."

"Ahh, and the candles?"

"Well, people light them for those that have departed or are ailing."

"Well, nobody I know has 'departed' or is ailing…" she replied smiling politely.

"Well I was going to used them for warmth while we are hear."

"Do think it's bad we are using them for that, I mean are that supposed to be used for praying?"

"Well, I figured you wanted to pray too…but I am going to try and meet your and my immediate need—warmth,"

"Are you cold too?" she asked.

"Well, this body of mine doesn't fight off the chill like it used to, please have a seat,"

She looked behind her and there were a series of wooden chairs. She slowly sat in down and pulled it closer to the candles.

"So what have you got on your mind today?"

"My sister."

"Anna?"

"Aye…"

"She wasn't here today…"

"That's part of the problem…I dunno how to say this other than she doesn't seem herself."

"In what way?" he inquired?"

"She seems so driven to…to protect herself I guess…if that makes sense, I mean I dunno how to put it…"

"Yes that makes sense," he replied in a gentle encouraging tone.

"I mean ever since my father gave her and I these dumb long swords and daggers. She hardly ever let's them leave her side."

"So, she's really taken a liking to your father's gifts?"

"To say the least…"

"And you?" he inquired further.

"And me what?" Aimee asked, not following his line of thought.

"How are you liking the gifts?"

"They're of high quality, umm…"

"I bet they are, but what I meant was how do _you_ like them?"

"Well I see on one hand it's good for a person to protect themselves, but I guess I don't see from what, or see what my fathers trying to get us ready for. I guess the city is a different and dangerous place than our farm. I mean our little farm is all I've known. Part of me feels it'sall I ever want to know."

He had know each girl their whole lives. In fact he had been there to bless and help their mother with their birth because their father had been called to town on business.

"The more I think about it, the more I think maybe she's jealous more than anything."

"Jealous of?"

"Me and my father's relationship.

"Why do you think that?"

"She been really hinting, not so subtly on how she wants to go hunting with him this season. She almost had a breakdown of sorts when she found out they were going to the Fair."

"I know he's never let you guys go to the Fair, but doesn't you guys usually go hunting with him?

"Yes, but I think she wants to go alone with him.

"That's seems all very normal…what specifically about it concerns you."

"We had an argument a few days ago. She called me dumb and useless because I didn't want continue father's lessons,"

"That must have hurt."

"Yes, it did, well, does. We haven't said much since. As much as I hate to admit it though, she's right. I just want to meet someone, fall in love, get married and move away to town. Those things seem dumb I know, but it what I want."

"You guys are different . You always have been, always will be. Different is normal. Different is okay."

"Yes, I know, but she _really_ changed in the last few weeks I mean she didn't come to church with us today."

"Yes, I know. I am surprised your mother allowed that."

"Well, as long as it is for a good reason they let her."

"What reason is that?"

"Chores. She must think does chores she will somehow look better in mother and father's eyes. So she gets up early and starts them She suddenly thinks church are 'dumb and pointless' ."

"Church things? Can you be more specific?"

"Praying and singing about and to God."

"Hmm. I wonder why she has such a need to prove herself worthy in their eyes," he inquired, not really expecting or needing a reply.

"Maybe it goes back to her being more logical. Needing of receiving my parents' affection has never been a problem for me. She has always been a bit more reserved. Reserved to the point of it being difficult for her."

"Maybe she feels she has to play catch up, on her terms."

"So what can _I_ do. I know now that Mum and Dad really can't force us to cometo church, but I think were are falling apart as a family."

"In time she may grown to feel different. He gives us free will to choose our own path."

"What if she chooses not to come back?"

"Well, ultimately that's not what we or He would want…"

"What can we do?"

"In the short run: be a good witness, trying and live your life in a way pleasing to Him, and looks for ways to continue to serve her and pray for her, she can't stop you from doing that can she?" he asked smiling

"No guess not," she replied with a guenine warm smile.

"And in the long run…guess this is what faith is all about huh?"

"Yes…"

"I dunno how to explain it but maybe all the overcast is making our family a bit touched in our heads."

"Weather or lack there of can and does affect one's mood. Why do you suggest that?"

"Well I think all this rain and cold weather has really force everyone think about what's really important. My mother is more in line of my thinking and she wants me to fall in love, marry and move away. Not because she hates me, but because she sees the farm as a dead end. My father I think wants that for both his daughters but he thinks that way of life is a dead-end too. That's why he take us hunting. That's why he started teaching us to use a sword. 'The worlds a dangerous people esp. for young women' he says. Without any real crops to harvest we certainly have a lot of time to practice. At least it's giving her something to focus on."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I think she fears the worst come next spring. I think, I know rather she doesn't want to stick around to see what happens. Don't get me wrong I have doubts about our family come next spring. I think we wil still be a family, but maybe Anna will not be with us."

"Because of her fears?"

"That and I think she really hates me."

"Hates you? Because of you guy's differing views?"

"Yes…I think she really has always felt this way, but last week she took it to a new level,

"Oh? How so?" he asked, gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

"We got into an argument which got physical," she said showing him her fore arms.

He looked and there before him, on her arms were cuts

He quickly embraced her and held her as she began to breakdown.

After a few minutes she settled down.

"I don't want to burden my parents with this, that will make is worse…I guess I can be glad it's chilly, I have to wear long sleeves…" she said smiling, sniffling.

"Well, if you like, I could treat the scratches…"

"Will it heal them?"

"Certainly will help, stay put I'll be back shortly."

He returned with a circular wooden bowl and a white cloth. She recognized them as utinsels used in serving Communion.

"Please don't use those on me…" she said putting her hand out.

"We have many of these, but only one you," he said sitting next to her.

She sat back in her chair and watched as he dipped the cloth in the water. And dapped in on her neck and fore arms. She winced as the water came into contact with her wounds.

"Sorry, I'm trying to be gentle."

"It's okay, go ahead…"

Soon he was done.

"I guess I won't need a bath this week," she smirked.

"Perhaps."

"Are you done?" she asked.

"I am, would you like to pray?" he asked.

"Yes, I would, I wouldn't know where to begin…"

"I can start off," he said offering his hand.

She accepted it and looked at him with a smile and then bowed her head.

"Holy Father…"

A thick fog had begun to quickly obscure his vision from the outset of his journey home, meaning his trip home after a long day would take even longer. At first it was merely a nuisance, but it only seemed to grow thicker and quickly developed into a full blown "London particular" as the locals often called it.

His other senses made up for his obscured vision. His ears focused on the steady clip-clop of his horse's hooves as he rode along over cobblestones that made up of the streets of London. The fog wasn't alone. It's companion: a cold drizzle had began to fall just as he came up to the intersection of Whitechapel

Road and Commercial Street.

As much as he wanted to press on through the cold drizzle and fog and get home, he was hungry and thirsty and figured he better remedy both before pressing on, not sure how long his trip home would actually take him. He turned his horse and carriage to te left

he pulled on the reigns, causing his horse to come to a stop. Once the horse came to a full stop, he picked up his black medical bag and got down. He was about to proceed to his destination, when his horse began to whinny. He turned around and walked along side of his brown colored horse. Hot breath escaping as steam from it's nostrils, making it too seem unearthly. He could tell it his horse also didn't want to be here.

"What's a matter with you, huh girl? You cold?" he asked gently stroking the bridge of the horse's nose.

The horse replied by whinnying again in agreement.

He knew his horse well, and he could tell his horse wasn't complaining from this cold. Instead she was agitated from something else. Something non-weather related. What he wasn't sure.

"There's nothing here to be afraid of…now come on…you be good while I'm gone. I should only be a short while."

The horse whinnied again, but only slightly.

"I'll return shortly, I promise, and then we'll return home," he said, patting her on her neck.

With that he was on way. He entered the front doors of London's Royal Hospital. The guard waved him in as they had seen each other many times before and he had been on the hospital staff before

some years ago, but retired and moved to the countryside to spend time with his daughter Aimee.

"Dr. Dorlin?" a female voice asked behind him.

"Yes?" he replied turning around to face the source of the voice. There before him was stout woman with long, straight, red hair, an oval face, blue eyes and fair skin, wearing a nurse's uniform.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice and in spite of the weather… please… follow me," the nurse said, motioning with her hand.

"Why hello, Gillian, good to see you again.," Dr. Dorlin replied as he followed her thru the dimly light hospital hallways, their shoes echoing on the tile floor.

"Everyone was really sad to see you go…"

"As was I, but I'm as you can see a doctor, or nurse for that matter never really retires, now do they?" he asked with a smile.

"No," Gillian said with a smile.

"So how have things been around here?" Dr. Dorlin asked.

"Busy as usual, they trail in here all broken and battered, drunk. We patch 'em up and send 'em back out there.

"So tell me about this recent admit…" he said changing subjects, clearing his throat.

"Young girl, about 15. The locals said they found her on Dorset Street about a three days ago. She was hurt really bad, like she got into it with someone or a couple of some ones, maybe a customer."

"She a?" he asked not finishing his sentence.

"One of East End's many 'unfortunates'? Wouldn't doubt it, though she isn't in any shape to tell us otherwise. She was unconsciousness and hardly breathing when she arrived."

"How is she fairing now?" he asked, expecting more grim news.

"Well that's just the thing…you'd think we would all be happy that has recovered faster than anticipated, and we are. All her wounds have just about healed. Some might call it a...a miracle. There's something about this one, that well I don't know how to explain it, I just get a bad feeling about this one, call it woman's intuition or whatever ya like." Gillian explained nervously.

"Where is she?" Dr. Dorlin replied slipping into a business state of mind,

"Down here in room 112. Here we are, although I don't know how cooperative she's going to be. We have her restrained," Gillian warned.

"Cooperative? I thought you said she was near death?"

"Well she was, and like I said, she recovered quickly, physically anyway. Mentally is another story all together."

"She might be in shock from her attack," Dr. Dorlin offered.

"I'm glad the 'ospital transferred 'er to us…I'm just afraid that we might not be able to 'elp her out anymore than they did. I wouldn't feel right bout sending her back out there to the streets, she's be liable to end up dead with in the hour, but what other options do we have?" Gillian said, wringing her hands nervously. It's quiet…maybe she's finally asleep."

"She doesn't sleep?"

"Well not anymore with any regularity, though if she's finally is sleeping, she'll be more cooperative, at least initially. The last two times we made ours rounds today, she bit and scratched any nurse or orderly that came near her. That's why I sent for you. I sorry we didn't when we first got her, but I guess everyone expected her to well pass before that morning and I really didn't want to have you come all the way down here to deal with another case involving another one of London's unfortunates. Frankly everyone here's stumped on what to do with her or what's wrong with her."

"Understandable. Shall we?""

"Aye…like I said we got her strapped down pretty good," Gillian said leading the way,

The door creaked and groaned slightly as she opened the door.

There, basked in the dull flickering light of his candle, sitting against the brick wall on her back was the recent admit. She was deathly pale, and her wavy brown hair was matted with sweat.

"No restraints?"

"She's under 'eavy sedation…she kept getting out of the restraints somehow."

Dr. Dorlin pulled up a chair that was in the room and sat down. He then unzipped his black medical bag and reached inside it. He then pulled out a stethoscope and put in the ear pieces and put the diaphragm portion to her chest.

"How is she doc.?" Gillian asked worriedly.

"Her heart beat's pretty slow, she seems to be running a fever and she's sweating a lot. Could you retrieve some towels and run a bin with cold water."

"Sure," Gillian replied.

"Oh did you get a name from her?"

"She didn't have any identification on her. She did have some friends visit her. I overheard them refer to her as "Anna". I figured them to be co-workers."

"Oh well if they come in get some information from them."

"Sure, tohugh they only came the first day, since then they haven't been back. Maye they expect 'er to pass…"

It wasn't long before the girl's brow furrows slightly and she slowly opened her eyes.

Dr. Dorlin pulled out a small pad of paper and a pen from his bag. He then crossed his legs, set the pad on his knee and began to scratch out some notes.

"Date is October 12th 1888. Subject: adolescent girl known only as and referred to as only 'Anna', Subject appears to have mild fever. The Royal London Hospital's staff mentioned she had recovered from her initial physical injuries rapidly and the began to 'attack' the staff that came to tend to her. Subject has no known relatives. Mental trauma may be the likely cause. May suggest moving patient to the Asylum for further treatment.

He waited to ask Anna anything so as not to overwhelm her. She closed her eyes again and swallowed. Afterward, she reopened her eyes and looked at the man sitting in chair beside her.

"Hello, Anna." he began.

"Oh my love…you have returned…"

"No, Anna, it's me, Dr. Dorlin and your in The Royal London Hospital," he said, a bit taken by Anna's oddly inappropriate reply, hoping if she heard his name it would jog her memory and with that the events of how she ended up her.

"I was very, very hurt doctor, but got betta" she said turning to face him, , swallowing intermittently to wet her dry throat

"Yes, how do you feel today?"

"Tired…very, very tired."

Dr. Dorlin scratched the information to his note pad. He scanned the rest of his notes that he took when he saw her first. Her injuries were significant, including head trauma, which seemed to be abscent.

"Sometimes…sometimes I feel like I'm burning up and sometimes…sometimes I feel really cold, like now.

He got up and checked the windows. They were closed and locked. He did see, however, a blanket, that was folded on a chair. He picked it up ad laid it over her.

"Thank you…" she replied, managing a weak smile.

"So you're friends came to visit you?" he began hoping to get more information from her.

"Well I wouldn't say he and I are _just_ friends…we are lovers and soon to be wed," she said smiling weakly.

Gillian reentered with the towels and a porcelain wash bowl filled with water.

"How are thing going?"

He looked at her and then back at Anna.

"Who else has come to visit her?"

"Other than those girls, I really couldn't say, why?

"She says she has a fiancee'…he might know more about her if we can find him."

Relationships that turned violent sadly weren't an uncommon occurrence, in Whitechapel.

"I'll pass your request to all staff," Gillian replied obediently.

"…go ahead and set the towels and bowl on that chair," he instructed.

He turned his attention back on Anna.

"Are you in any pain?" he continued, to see how the pain medications were helping.

"No really any more, his treatments really helped. e's due to come back really soon, at least I hope so."

"He? Your lover?"

"Aye…he's a doctor, I'm gonna marry him and he's gonna take me away from Whitchapel."

Though staff and patient relationships weren't encouraged, they did happen. They doctor in him was curious to know how a fellow doctor had treated her with such amazing results. Then something caught his eyes. There on the front of her dress was a few splotches of blood. It didn't take the knowledge of a doctor to realize that a patient coughing up blood wasn't a good sign.

"Excuse me, here for a sec. You seem to have coughed up some blood," he said taking a handkerchief and wiping the blood form her chin, neck and chest.

"Tell me more about this man, your lover and fiancée…"

"Well, I met him a that night when…when I was attacked, raped and robbed on street. He found me and got help. It was that night a week or so back when it was rainin' something terrible. I was walking through Spitafields Market, looking for a littl' something for meself when it started pourin' and ev'ryone stated running ev'ry which way to get outta the rain. I saw a small awing of a local shop that had already closed and headed for it, but another person what didn't see me and knocked me down. This collision knocked me to the hard cobblestone ground and it took a moment for me to realize what had happened. Last to refocus was me eyes and when they finally refocused a few moments later she saw a short man in a hooded cloak.

"I'm…I'm sorry I must…must not…have seen you…" I replied, still a bit shaken.

He held out his hand and I took it and thanked him and he helped her to her feet. Together they walked over to the cover of an nearby awing.

"Looks like we found this cover just in time," I said watching all the people scramble for cover.

"Indeed. You took quite a fall back there, you okay?" he asked.

"I think so for the most part…though I think I hurt my wrist," I said holding her right wrist.

She looked over her wrist. It didn't appear to be broken or fractured; it did seem to be slightly bruised.

"Yikes, looks like the rains not going to quit any time soon," I said.

"Well the fair will be open tomorrow," he explained.

"We might as well sit, looks like the rain isn't going to let up anytime soon," he offered sitting down on one of the crates that were sitting outside the door of the closed shop.

I smiled politely and sat own on a crate of her own. Soon streets were empty and I had only the sound of the rain to occupy her mind. Before I knew it the gentle rain lulled me off to sleep. It was some time since I had peace and quiet. Livin' in the lodging houses is no home away from home. There's a;lways someone arguin', someone talkin and laughin', people coughing, people havin' sex. When I woke up I saw the guy I ran into holding a dagger to my throat.

"Scream and I'll slit ya throat from ear ta ear now, had it ov'r," he instructed calmly.

"Wh…what?" I asked confused.

"Yo' bag of coins!"

"Come on…come on,

I looked out of the corner of her eye

"Ha! Silly tart! The rains driven everyone inside, it's just you and me miss or maybe you'd _like_ me to cut you up real good…" he insisted pressing the cold steel blade of the dagger to her throat.

" …it's start here, make it nice in slow so you could watch too," he added pressing the tip of his dagger to her crotch."

I handed him the money bag and he snapped it up greedily, hoping to God he wouldn't.

He poured it out into his hands.

"You must have more than this…this measly stash of 5 pennies?" he said.

"I've given you everything I have, really" she plead.

There was an awkward pause and I though for a moment that she had convinced him. Before she knew it, he over took her and started tearing at her cloak and her dress in an effort to find more money. After a few harrowing moments, he stopped, and she was thankful. Though he was small, he was actually quite strong, a bit too strong for her to fend off for much longer.

"Holdin out on me?" he said looking down at her.

She look down with her eyes only.

He reached out and took a hold of the silver crucifix his father she wore since her father had given it to her on her first birthday. He quickly yanked it from her and left. It sudden absence was sad, be in a way she was glad. Church and anything related to it had slowly held less meaning for her.

"I forgot I was wearing that…might of avoid this if I'd of sold it. Might of actually gotten some coin for it," she thought.

It took a few moments for her mind to bring her back into reality and realized he had left. Once she realized this, she breathed a sigh of relief. She had made it through her ordeal, mostly intact, minus her money bag and dagger and crucifix. Though she missed it, she would much rather have her life.

A cold drip of water from above dragged her mind away from tallying what she lost. She looked up and saw the water was dripping from the corner of a gutter. Another drop landed on her. It's contact made her gasp. She looked down to see just how disheveled her dress was, perhaps there was a small tear where the water happened to be getting through. She looked down and saw not a small tear but a large tear, and through which her left breast was now exposed! She quickly covered it up with her hands and cloak. Her heart bgan to pound in fear as she realized how much danger she was in.

"Ooh, why didn't I listen to mum and dad? Because I wanted ta prove to myself and them I am a a big girl…" she said aloud cursing herself.

She knew as long as she remained outside, she would be in danger, so she jumped to her feet began to make a run for home. The drop of rain that made her gasp was magnified and multiplied as she was pelted with torrent sheets of icy rain. The rain not only stung every inch of her body, it made seeing anything nearly impossible. The stinging rain spurred her only to run faster. She ran for what seemed like forever and until she couldn't run any further. Still, she pushed herself to run further. A missing cobblestone grabbed her leather boot and she fell onto the hard cobblestone again. With a third fall, her wrist had began to ache. She didn't allow herself to lay there stunned, she sat up. Then she heard them! Footsteps! Though they could be anybody's, she heard his familiar scratchy voice

"Come back he're love!"

Fear helped to spur her to her feet and on shaky tired legs she began to run once again.

With the rain fogging her line of sight…it wasn't until she knew shw couldn't run let alone walk any further that she realized that she was lost. She ducked into an alley, hoping ahe would lose him for good.

The alley was at least dry and she found a place to more or less collapse. As she caught her breath, she heard shuffling next to her. Then she felt the tickle of whiskers. She knew it was a rat. She remained still out of fear and fatigue. She hoped it would move on and not bite her. It wasn't long before she felt it licking a cut on her forehead she had sustained during one of the falls.

Soon she couldn't take it anymore and she moved and the rat scurried off, only to return. She was surprised it left, as she didn't do anything to scare it away a second time. Then she knew! He had found her.

"Come out, come out, where evers ya are1" he called to her.

She recognize that voice! It was the same voice from her nightmare! With each step he drew closer, the harder her heart beat, until he was standing only a few yards from her. She tried her best, but unsuccessfully to keep her self from shaking in fear. Her heart leapt into her throat, as if wanting to makes it own escape.

"It's just..t-the cold…t-that's why I'm s-shaking," she thought to herself trying to "convince" herself that she wasn't scared. This was true, she was cold from the rain, but she knew deep down all the talking in the world wasn't going to convince her that she was only cold.

Time also seemed to leave her as suddenly the events around her came to a near stand still. She looked around herself bewildered. She could now see each individual rain drop, a clear little sypherical crystal fall around her and resulting splashes held a beauty to them. Each splash was "dancing" a routine that had been compsed for it since the beginning of time.

She began to wondered if he had perhaps killed her and was lying there, lingering, before dying completely. If this was death, it was indeed strange. There was no heaven or hell as she had been taught. She looked around for anything or anyone that could tell her where to go or what to do or what was going on or what had happened. All she could do was watch and wait. Death was inevitable, but it seemed he was late for this appointment.

Off in the distance, she heard something, pulling her from ponderings. It was him! She tried to to get up and run, but her strength failed her. She opened her mouth to cry out but nothing came out. It seemed the Fates and dealt her an unusually cruel hand.

She was surprised as the short man in front of her suddenly stopped and fell beside her. Perhaps her prayers had been answered.

There eyes met as they both lay on the ground. His eyes almost seem to have an apologetic look to them. She didn't want to look into the eyes of the man that stole from her, nearly raped and killed her, but for some reasons she felt compelled to. After a few minutes a glazed look overcame the short man and she knew Death had kept his appointment with him instead, perhaps leaving her. She closed her eyes and held them shut and opened them again, in a vain hope that this whole night had been a dream, but seeing the short man lying dead beside her told her otherwise.

As much as she tired to be strong and not be afraid she was tired, so she gave in to the sweet slumber and whatever waited for her on the other side. "Suddenly" she felt warm and felt something soft all around her.

She smiled and thought maybe just for a moment tonight had been a bad dream and she was lying safe in her bed back home. She opened her eyes and saw she was inside a horse drawn carriage! She struggled to sit up and there before her was a young man in a top hat and suit.

"How did I…"

"It's not safe to be outside in the rain and cold at this hour, Miss."

"No, I…" she asked confused, looking around at her sudden new surroundings, clutching a brown woolen blanket that was now wrapped around her. She used an edge to dry her face.

"Would you care for something else to warm yourself?"

"Sure, I guess," she replied still groggy, using the edge to now dry her eyes.

A wooden panel on the inside of the cart to her left folded down and there inside were two bottles, some glasses a few other items hidden within the shadows.

He reached inside and handed her a glass. He then took out the bottle.

"Oh, wine…sorry I should have know, Father? Hmm though this church is a bit smaller than what I'm used ta," she replied gazing around at the carrage' interior, which was plush.

Though the last thing she wanted is to be in a church, she was glad that it was at least dry. She knew would be able to say a few prayers and be on her way.

"Here, here let's have a drink to warm ourselves," he said pouring the drink into her glass and then his.

She reached fore it, but he stopped her.

"Ahh, but this isn't just your ordinary church wine. It's called Absinthe and it requires a bit of preparation." he said setting a small metal device over the top of the glass.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and it's, pardon the pun, high time you learned something of refined culture. Traditionally, absinthe is poured into a glass over which a specially designed slotted spoon is placed…" he began lifting the spoon to show her. He then continued with his lecture.

"…a sugar cube is then deposited in the bowl of the spoon. Ice-cold water is poured or dripped over the sugar until the drink is diluted to between a 3:1-to-5:1 ratio. During this process, the components that are not soluble in water, mainly those from anise, fennel, and star anise, come out of solution and cloud the drink. The resulting milky opalescence is called the louche which is French for "opaque" or "shady". The addition of water is important, causing the herbs to "blossom" and bringing out many of the flavors originally overpowered by the anise."

Even if she was in a better condition mental and physically his explanation would have been lost on her.

He then set a sugar cube and set it the bowl of the spoon. He then poured the bottle's contents over the sugar cube.

"Go ahead and take a sip. Probably a bit stronger than what your used to, but it'll do the trick."

She did as he requested and lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip. The liquid had a biting taste to it and she pulled it away from her lips. As he noted she felt it's alcoholic effects.

"Wow this is…strong…" she said amidst her haze.

"You hungry?"

"Yes very much so."

"I figured as much," he said giving her a sprig of grapes. She, like the short man that nearly did her in, greedily snapped up this prize and began to fill her mouth

She was about halfway through her sprig of grapes when he spoken again.

"Found these on the gentleman that accosted you back there. I believe they are yours?"

She saw that he had her leather money back, with all of her pitiful five coins left as well as her dagger.

She quickly accepted them.

"I don't wanna seem ungrateful, but you didn't happen to find a crucifix on him too?"

"You want it but you don't." he said.

"Yes, well…" she replied a bit uncomfortable.

"It does hold hold any meaning for you other than a gift, no?"

He was right. She wondered how he could know something so personal.

"Well, I didn't want to give it to him, but it was either that or my life.

"No, course not."

She accepted the crucifix., the leather string on which it now broken.

"You're priest or Father are you?" she asked.

"Priest or father? Not in the traditional sense."

"No offense, but I kinda had this feeling that you weren't, which makes me glad. I really didn't want to be in church." she said smiling sipping her drink.

"Oh?"

"You guess pretty right on. I mean if life short and harsh why should I spend it hearing about how I'm going to be punished in the afterlife too?"

"Such wisdom for one so young."

"I think so too. My Mum and dad don't agree."

"It can be hard for parents to accept their children's new and differing views," he said plainly.

He seemed to be eyeing her. She felt a bit uncomfortable like she did in her dream and with the now dead short man, but at the sometime she also felt accepting of him and his eyeing of her.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting in the carriage, but she did npotice the rain and thunderstorms had finally let up, at least for the moment. Her mind immediately went to to her home.

"Don't want to bother you…"

"Please you are no bother and yes I will take you to your steed."

Maybe it was because they were traveling on wheels rather than on foot or there were anyone to have to push passed, but before she knew she found herself where she at entered the town.

"Thank you," she said trying to stand. Her ankle which she was sure was broken, sprained or fractured no longer barked at her.

"Don't know what was in the drink, but thanks it really done my ankle wonders."

"Of course, again I am no priest of Father. I am a simple healer."

She exited the strange little carriage and walked over to where her steed was, or should have been.

"There a problem, young one?"

"No steed, she gone. I have no way to get home."

"I could take you."

His question was simple as the answer should have been, but she began to think.

"You don't want to go home do you?"

"No, never again."

"This town is my home…"

He knew where she was going with her line of thought.

"We will meet again, but later. I will take you someplace until then."

"…But why can I not go with you?" she protest reentering the carriage.

"You will understand more in due time. Trust me with that fact as you have up till now. Your trusting me will serving you well in the mean while We will meet again I promise."

She suddenly felt very tired and she sat down. Before she knew it, all the endless sleepless night caught up with her and she closed her green eyes to sleep..

"Can you give her morphine for pain. It should help her to sleep as well?" Mr. Bryant said turning to look at Dr. Dorlin.

"Maybe, though, she's probably in more need of fluids and rest. Could you get me some water and a some rags?"

"Okay, Gillian help me get some water and let us leave the doctor to his duties."

After watching her parents leave, Frank refocused on Anna who was quick to pick up her explantion where she had left off.

"I don't know how many of these things there are going to be when they visit. Sometimes, it's not him, it's a two women."

The story had taken an even stranger twist. Even he was starting to doubt her story. He got up from the wooden chair and walked over to the window.

"You said they come in through this window?"

"Yes…" she replied turning her body to face him.

"Seems pretty secure…" he said shaking it and playing with the window's latch.

"…and your on the second level," he said trying to get her to think logically.

"I realize now…they don't open the window when the come," she replied turning again so she could lay on her back and look up at the ceiling.

"Then how do they get in then?"

"Like I said, I don't know what they are, they just come through the window without opening

it. Believe me if you want. I'm just telling you what I see. They kinda funny though. They are polite about it,. They always ask if they can come in,"

"Okay, okay…" he replied in order to calm her.

He began to slowly pace the room. He had reached a conclusion, but didn't like it and this wasn't the first time he had reached this same decision. Many times before he had reached this conclusion and knew what it meant. Still he wanted to be absolutely sure, so he decided to ask some more questions.

"Your going over every possibility in your head and many times you say to yourself…it can't be…it can't be…but I can assure you your conclusion is correct.." she said.

Her reply took him by surprise. How did she know what he was thinking? If he went with his conclusion, he knew he was no longer just speaking with Anna.

"Anna, it's very important that you hang on and fight. I'm here to help you."

"I try but it's….it's hard…they're so strong….and I'm so tired…tired of fighting them. I will try…my best.." she said struggling through her words.

"This next question is going to be difficult, but please answer it if you can."

"Alright," she said turning her head to look at him.

"You said he or they rather kiss and scratch you…is that all?"

He could tell she was looking at him or through him at something or possibly someone else in the room which unnerved him.

"Me Mum and Dad, where did they scurry off to?" she asked.

"They left to get some water and rags, they'll be back shortly," he replied.

"Leaving us all alone, dear doctor. With them gone, I can stop pretending."

His eyes widened and he thought,

"Now we're getting somewhere."

"Pretending?" he inquired gently.

"Yeah that I'm hurt and dying. Oh whoa as me…" she said.

"You don't think you are anymore?"

"Well, not entirely, I mean at first I did, when they came to visit, now it's like they gave me the gift of better senses. I can hear conversations and noise from far away. I heard you're arrival before me Mum and Dad did. I heard every part of your conversation with my parents. So you have two 15 year old twins?"

He was amazed but hid his reaction and continued with his 'play along' game.

"Yes."

"Anna and Aimee, lovely names, and they both are partically dying to come here, you should let them…like Daddy said they can stay here," Anna said.

Her words sent chills down his spine.

"So, you said you can heard our conversation from far away, what else?" he asked scribbling more notes on his pad.

"I can move things, heavy things, sometimes without even touching them."

"Like your chest of drawers?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow, scribbling noted furiously in his pad of paper.

She nodded.

"And I can read peoples' thoughts, though that comes and goes the most, guess it's all a matter of practice, yeah?"

"Going back to your 'visitors', tell me what goes on when they visit, you if you can,"

She closed her eyes to wet them and to help bear the pain as she swallow to wet her dry throat.

"We kiss and make love"

"You mean sex?"

"I guess you could call it that. Though I've come to know that's not what he's primarily after"

"Oh?"

"The first time it happened, I resisted as best I could, but he was too strong. I just remember him telling me he could show me was love felt like. Since then he's all I think about. I always pictured love involving more pleasure than pain and being able to remember it afterwards."

"I does and should," Dr. Dorlin said.

"You still have a lingering doubt, and that's entirely normal and understandable. If it hadn't happened to me I have doubts to. All good doctors need hard evidence to make a diagnosis. I think if I show you what I am talking about it'll end all doubts you have," she said looking at him.

"Umm okay,"

She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"They've healed somehow, but," Anna said undoing the front of her garment.

Dr. Dorlin became nervous as it appeared she was going to show him her breasts, something he of course had no business seeing. It would also look bad if her father walked in.

"Aww how sweet, your nervous…here this should help," she said.

The chest of drawers groaned as it slid unaided in front of the door!

With her security measure in place she returned to her original task. There on her neck and upper chest were three long, parallel marks that ran from the upper left of her lower neck area to the lower right.

"Those are pretty nasty scratches…"

"Yes, they bled a lot…"

"Are these the only ones?" he asked nervously trying to sound objective.

"Well…" she lifted up her left arm and showed her the underside of it. Two scratches. She then showed him her other arm. There was a small set of marks on her wrist.

"My God…child…"

After a bit he regained himself and said,

"No need to go on, I believe you."

"I must…" she replied pulling the blankets away from her body. She then lifted up her dress until he could see her the bottom of her right thigh. It too had a series of scratches marks on it.

"My left calf too…" she said showing him her left calf. It had a series of scratches as well as a small set of marks on her ankle. She then pushed up the right sleeve on her dress, with her left hand and there were more scratches.

"I have some on my stomach too."

"I believe you," he replied, his stomach turning in knots.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," she replied buttoning up her dress.

"Thanks…not worry, I'm used to it being a doctor and I helped women birth children so…I've seen a lot more."

She smiled in a friendly way.

_"I still feel like a child in a lot of ways, but as you can see, dear doctor, I'm not a little child anymore,"_ she said to him telepathically.

"I guess I don't feel so bad now…" she said smiling.

Dr. Dorlin smiled back as he knew they were really making progress.

"When did all this start?"

"Not sure….time goes really slow, because all I've done is lay in bed, but I think it's been two weeks.

Dr. Dorlin scribbled down more notes and looked up again.

"You said they were still here when we first came in…they still here?"

"Not sure…you going kill them?" Anna asked fearing that he would.

"Well I'm going to have to do something. They're slowly killing you, whether you recognize that or not," he added reaching into his black medical bag.

"What's going to protect you?"

"I have a lot of things to protect me. I've encountered stronger ones than him before. I'm going to start with holy water," he replied producing a small, clear, round glass vile. The top was corked.

He removed the cork and poured some into his hand.

"Close your eyes…" he said.

She slowly closed her eyes. She felt a cool sensation as he wiped her face from forehead to chin with his hand that had holy water in it.

As soon as the water came into contact with her scratches, a intense stinging pain followed and she opened her mouth and gasped.

"I know it's hurts, but hold on just a little longer I'm almost done with this part."

Luckily the pain subsided, and she was able to smile and obeyed.

"I'm just making a sign of the cross on your forehead…and I'm going to say a prayer."

As he said the prayer, she mouthed the words.

After a pause he told her it was okay to open her eyes. Anna opened her brown eyes and looked around.

"Better?"

"Yea…" she replied catching her breath.

"Your other scratches seem to be healing, but it couldn't hurt to help them along more."

"More holy water?" she asked a bit unsure.

"Sorry, I know it stings, but it'll help in the long run."

It appeared they had reached another awkward fork in the road. To solve this he returned to his bag and pulled out a small gray cloth and he began to dab holy water in it. He then handed the cloth to Anna. Anna accepted the cloth and began to dab the cloth on her scratches on her thighs. She winced slightly as the holy water came into contact with her scratches.

Instinctively she squeezed her legs together trapping his hand!

"Well, well, well what do we have 'ere? A doctor that can't keep hands out of the cookie jar…tsk, tsk," she said.

"Anna…" he said trying unsuccessfully to pull her hands free.

"Aww, don't you wanna keep you hand there between my thighs doc? They're so warm and inviting, isn't it?" she said lifting her foot up and tapping the front of his pants.

He struggled more so.

"Ooh that feels good, why not move your hand further up? I know you want to, to caress me and I want you to caress me." she asked smiling.

"Anna, please fight!"

"I saw the way you were looking at my Mum you naughty man, and now you're looking at me the same way…benn a while hasn't it?"

I don't know what your talking about…"

"Aww, sure ya do. It's been a while since you laid with a woman, about 15 years, wow you _are_ faithful to your dead wife. You have to be about ready to explode, poor thing," she said continued, tapping him.

Finally he was able to wrest his hand away.

"Do wanna play no more, doc?" she asked pouting.

He started to think he was in over his head.

She began to unbutton her dress whne he turned his attention bac on her s few moments later.

"Anna, please I' hear to help you…"

"Or help your…they're nice aren't they? But as you can tell it's very cold…and Iam just looking for someone to warm them and me, someone with warm hands, someone like you," she said swinging her legs playfully, leaning back.

He waked over to her and she thought he had given in but was shocked when he threw holy water on her. She cried out louder than she ever had before. He at first regretted knowing it had to of br very painful. After screaming she fell back on the bed and appeared to pass out. He leaned over closer and carefully to be sure. Her eyes were slightly open. He waited expecting her to do something.

Suddenly Dr. Dorlin felt himself pushed back. As he was pushed back onto the floor, she lifted into the air as if she were apparition! He pulled himself together and knew his black medical bag was his and her only hope. He scrambled to his feet and made a dash for his black medical bag, but it to slid away from him and under the bed and he fell to the floor on his stomach.

"Oops!, Sorry _Doctor_…got any more tricks in that bag of yours?"

"Anna! I know you in there…!" he called out a bit winded.

"Anna's and me are one and the same, Dr. Dorlin. You are already too late!" she growled in a low unearthly voice.

"I bed to differ…" he said as he struggled to get to his feet.

"Dear doctor, I do have one more trick I leanred…I can detect the heart beat of any living thing and yours was going a mile a minute a few moments ago, wasn't it?" she said walking over to him and lifting him up.

"I'm ever so lonely on these rainy days. Sadly, left to my own devices to entertain myself. Oh what things you and I would do if you weren't scared to death my parents would walk in right now?" she continued she said patting him playfully on his cheek.

"Aww how sweet, you're blushin', but there more to you tha the whole doctor used to a be priest act isn't there? I know where you met your wife, in that little brothel just down the way. That's what got you kicked out to out to put it nicely, from your little Witch-Hunting organization. Thought you could save pretty and poor little harlot, they all do."

He was surprised and disturbed with how much she knew about his past.

"You, you know about the Society of Leopold?"

"Sure, all our kind does, if you don't, you'll never recognize them before it's too late, kinda like a rabbit Mum teaches her kits to recognize and fear the hawk. I say what's to fear really? A bunch of men sitting around in churches and monestries talking and preaching to one another and spending hours and hours in church, praying for men's souls! How boring!" she explained with a casual smile.

He suddenly wanted to be back at his farm.

"Here you are trained to kill our kind and yet you cannot, because of me Mum and Dad, what ever will you do, hmm?" she said it a sympathetic voice.

He realized his meeting of Alxdea was not coinxcidne or chance and it felled him with fear, he was being hunted..

"You know what else I can do? I can also slow down the heart beat of any living thing." she said.

Suddenly he felt a great weight in his chest.

"Make it beat slower, and slower…getting sleeping, doc? How close do you think I can get before it stops, I best be careful I ain't so good at it, and poof all of sudden you end up dead…"

He gasped for air and held his chest.

"Ooh our play times just about up, Mum and Dad are on their way with the water…" she said.

As suddenly as it al began, it was over. The dresser drawer groaned as it slid back into place and she fixed her dress and crawled back under her blankets.

"Dr. Dorlin, my love, just remember all of what went on here any time you think your in charge, yeah?"

He was about to reply, when the door to her room opened and her father appeared with the jug of water.

"Here's the water…oh my God doctor!"

"Do you have any…any crucifixes in the house?" Dr. Dorlin asked, still a little stunned.

"Yes…"

"Get it!"

"Daddy!" Anna cried out causing her father to stop.

"Don't…don't stop… go and get the…the crucifix."

"But…"

"Daddy, help me…please!"

"We don't…don't have much time," Dr. Dorlin said worried that Anna would accuse him of raping her.

Before her father knew what happened, a glass vase flew across the room and knocked him out. Seeing her husband drop to the floor, Gillian froze and dropped the glass of water she had in her hands.

"Mrs., please….go get the…the crucifixes," Dr. Dorlin struggled to say as he lay on the floor.

It took her a moment to gather the full scope of what had just happened.

"Please…hurry…"

She pushed her fears aside and exited the room.

"She's gonna run for her life," Anna growled.

He ignored her comment. All Dr. Dorlin could do was wait, hope and pray that Anna's mother would be able to get crucifix.

"Aww, at least you and I can finally be alone together again Dr. Dorlin, come and sit next to the bed and keep me company, good doctor" she called out slyly.

"Enough games Anna!" Dr. Dorlin called out.

"Though you'd much rather be alone with my mother Gillian, am I correct doctor? I can slow her heart and she would faint…it be quite easy really,"

Dr. Dorlin said nothing.

"Not gonna reply? Hmm Perhaps you want to play games too!" she called out.

Without warning, he felt a pressure on his windpipe. It seemed like forever and a day before she reappeared with a crucifix. Within seconds of returning with the crucifix she heard her daughter cry out as she fell onto her bed..

"Now go over to her…and place it on her, no matter…no matter what she…she says…or does," Dr. Dorlin instructed, struggling to breath.

Her mother slowly approached her daughter.

"No Mum, please it hurts! Your hurting me!" Anna cried.

Her mother paused, looking down at her daughter who was to the point of tears. Suddenly, Dr. Dorlin felt himself being freed and he ran over to her mother, tore the crucifix from her hands hand forcefully placed it around Anna's neck.

Once the crucifix was around her neck, Anna screamed louder than her Mum had ever heard before, triggering a protective response from her mother. Her mother pushed Dr. Dorlin aside and proceeded to remove the crucifix.

He gathered himself up off the floor and pulled the mother aside. His efforts resulted in knocking the both of them to the ground, him on top of her. This action stunned and knocked the winded out of Gillian, giving him the upper hand.

"It was you that raped my daughter…now you are raping my wife?" called out a voice to his left.

Dr. Dorlin turned to his left and saw Anna's father coming to. Dr. Dorlin looked down at Anna's mother. It did look suspicious and he stood up and back away.

Anna's father rushed over to aid his wife, giving Dr. Dorlin time to counter. He rushed over to his bag and pulled out a vile of holy water. He unpopped the cork and rushed over to the couple, dousing them with the holy water. Soon the vile was empty and he hope it was enough to do the trick.

They screamed and groaned in pain.

"What's going on here?" asked the father as returned to his sense.

Dr. Dorlin smiled, knowing the father was back to normal.

"A battle that is…that is far from over,"

"How is Anna?" asked Anna's mother.

"In need of a warm bath, some fluids and a good night's sleep,"

"Are you sure that's it? I mean she's been…"

"Yes, I have never been more sure of a prescription."

Both Anna's parents seemed satisfied.

"Add these to her bath," Dr. Dorlin said handing some items to Anna's mother.

"Okay," Anna's mother replied accepting the items.

They watched Dr. Dorlin gather his things and give Anna's one final check. Seeing her fast asleep, he replaced his items inside his bag, picked it up and headed for the door.

"What did he give you?" Anna's father asked his wife.

"A vile of holy water,"

As Dr. Dorlin passed them Anna's asked,

"Are you sure about these? I mean…"

Dr. Dorlin grabbed the door handle, turned around and said,

"Trust me."

"One thing, I'm not going to give her any more morphine or anything else that will dull her senses, she going to need all her wits and strength to fight them, especially when you aren't around," Dr. Dorlin said.

The couple looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"I think, if you don't mind, I will take you up on that offer for a glass of ale,"

Everyone backed slowly and quietly out of Anna's room.

The trio of adults gathered around the Bryant's wooden dining table

After a few drinks, Anna's father decided it was okay to ask Dr. Dorlin some more questions.

"What is your diagnosis? If may be so obliged to ask."

" I don't want to burden you two with anymore stress…but I fear that your daughter was a victim of demon possession."

Gillian gasped in shock, and a part of Dr. regretted telling them.

"Demon possession? Are…are you sure?" Gillian asked.

"As…assure as the rain tonight is cold."

"Think she is up to eating yet? You should try." Gillian asked.

"Thanks, I could give it a go, but wouldn't one of you rather?…" he replied smiling, to reassure the man.

"You have a a good repore with her….she seems trust you."

"Alrighty,"

"Wait, let the man eat himself," Alex offered.

"Of course, I'm sorry,"

With those words, she served up bowls of beef stew and bread and more ale to her guest and husband. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell them about is other forms of formal training he had recieved in the twenty years: as member of the Society of Leopold as a Witch Hunter and as a Arcanum Scholar, but he decided not to tell, them at least right now. Both of these trades were primarily male dominated fields, save for one Austrian Provincial Ingrid Baur. No one ever explained the why and seeing as he had two daughters and a wife that died in child birth, he had never thought about passing along his secret knowledge until tonight.

He didn't stay the night however as he was suddenly very worried about his own daughters. He left the warm and light of the house to the cold, darkness of the night.

"Well, at least the rain stopped," he said pulling his dry cloak closer looking up at the partially cloudy sky.

As he neared his horse and carriage, he remembered the fit that his horse put up as he left. He wondered how she had fared. He walked over to her and said,

"See, girl…told ya I return."

The horse whinnied in return. This time the whinny was a peaceful one.

"Glad to see you're doing better too. You ready to head home?"

The horse whinnied to indicated she was ready.

"Oh yeah, they gave these to me, to give to you, I hope these make our little trip worth it."

The horse looked to see him produce three shiny red apples. She ate all of them happily. As his horse munched away on the apples, he felt conflicted. He wanted to return home right away to check on his daughters, but his conscious wouldn't leave him be unless he investigated to see if this was an isolated case of "demon possession". He chose to diagnosis Anna as a demon processed, in reality it knew that she was being attacked by demons of certain variety: vampires!

London was a city of crossroads, not only of the travel variety, but also many types and races of people came into to do business. He figured a business merchant would be able to give him the information he was seeking.

The town was quiet and it was growing late, he had spent the whole day with the Bryants. Most of the regular businesses would be close, limiting his options. His search for information brought him to the White Chapel Area, the seamier part of London, the very place of his birth. The rain from the previous nights now gathered in the ruts and potholes on the cobblestone street on which he traveled. The quarter moon that provided at least a little light for him on his trek now teased him as a few clouds now veiled the light. The once crowded streets were now empty as dusk approached. He rode his horse up to a hitching post outside of a tavern. He dismounted and tied the horse to the hitching post.

"I'll try and be back as soon as I can, okay girl?" he said, stroking the horse on the bridge of her nose.

A snort told him she knew what had had to do, but wasn't happy about it.

"At least this time I gave you some company," he added patting her on her side walking away.

There to her left was another horse. A chilling breeze picked up and he pulled his cloak closer to his body. It lasted only a few moments. After which he continued moving at his original pace. Though he now lived on a peasant farm with horses cows goats and pigs, this new stench of the city was almost too much to bare. Not only the usual garbage and waste, but the sick and dying were now laying in the middle on the streets as Death had settled into the city for the long haul.

As he got closer he saw that there was a woman kneeling over a man. He immdiatwly figure something had happened and they needed help.

"Is everything okay?" he began.

She dropped what she had in her hands out of surprise and turned to look up at him.

"You part of Scotland Yard?"

"No…"

"Than bugger off."

"Is he..?"

"Yeah, I didn't do it.

"I'm a Dr."

"No one sick here, now be on your way," she warned.

He was about to reply, but she interjected with,

"'ere! You deaf or daft? I said be on your way! We don't need the likes of yo' kind 'er."

He did as she asked. He knew that getting information in this town would be diffcult.


End file.
